Lyllith, That's Me, Hears A Who
by LyllithWho
Summary: I get to hear a WHO! Yup, read please. I hate summaries, just read the friggin' story... Rated for language and teen stupidness... JojoxME!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, in this story… I HEAR A WHO! How righteous is that?!?!?!!? WOOHOO! If anyone wants to be in this story, give me your name and your personality. If you're smart enough not to give me a real name, good for you! Give me a fake name, and I'll use it. I need characters!!! WOOHOO!**

"God, school is so stupid! I mean _really! _If they're gonna make us get up at the crack of dawn, they may as well make it worth it!" I yelled to Rabidue (Rah-BUH-dew) as we walked down the halls of Nool High school, the chains of my Tripp Pants jiggling as we came closer to the cafeteria; it was about noon and we were heading for lunch. It was your everyday Thursday in May, the 15th to be exact, but it was even more boring than usual.

"No shit," She muttered, flinging her medium brown hair from in front of her eyes. She was wearing her usual hat; a knitted blue one that her grandmother made her. "Well, at least tomorrow's Friday."

"How does that help me now?" I asked dramatically as we entered the crowded cafeteria, "We still have three fucking hours of school left, what am I supposed to do for three hours!?" I blew my short magenta from in my face, letting it land somewhere on top of my head.

"You could read," Rabadue suggested, "Or you could text Maddie and see what she's up to. Or, hell, you could even use your little laser pen thingy and piss off Mr. Zon again! That was so funny last time!" She chuckled as we sat at our usual table and waited for the others. Half of my friends didn't show up today, bitches, their parents let them skip on account of sunny weather. I know, right? WTF?!!?

"Nah," I replied as I took my seat and got my lunch out of my _Emily the Strange _lunchbox, "It was funny _last time, _that's the point! It is getting way to boring around here! We should do somet—"

"Well, if it ain't the devil himself," Alison and Taylor walked up to Rabadue and I, "And his little sidekick! How cute!" The two bitches laughed at their lame joke.

"Hey Ally!" Mona walked up and sat down, her black button up shirt was unbuttoned, and she had a purple tank top underneath. "Oh, could you bring my favorite thong back? I think I left it in your closet." She basically yelled the last part; no, Mona wasn't a lesbian, but we were convinced Allison was, so we tormented her about it.

Every head in the cafeteria turned towards us, and laughed. Allison and Taylor were not the most popular girls in the school, but they thought that they were. My group of friends aren't really popular at all, but everyone knew us.

"I—what?!" She screamed and walked away blushing.

I giggled, "Nice one, Mona." I gave her a high-five.

"Yup," She said with an evil smirk.

"Hey guys," Jessica sat down next to Mona and pulled out her green lunch box, "Do you like my new hair?" Jessica dyed/restyled her hair at least twice a month, she was just like that. This time she had grown it out and dyed it a nice honey auburn. It was layered and she had bangs in front of her left eye.

"Not bad, but I liked the last one better." Rabidue nodded dully.

"Hi Lyllith," Alice came and hugged me from behind, her spiky black hair tickling my neck. She was my sister so I had to let her hug me, but it's still weird! "Hey everybody, you'll never guess who asked me out last night." She wiggled her eyebrows at us.

"Hmm," I sighed dramatically, "Was it Josh, by any chance?"

"YEP!" She giggled and clapped her hands together, "We're going to the movies tomorrow after school."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Heather walked up and sat next to Alice, "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Every Friday we had an annual girls night out; pigging out, watching scary movies, talking about boys in dirty ways, and makeup. Lots and lots of makeup…

"Of course," I said with a mouth full of salad, "When are we not?"

"Never!" Everyone said, laughing as we all began to eat.

"Hey, where's Becca?" Jessica asked suddenly, looking around our table.

"Right here," She sat down, throwing her curly hair up in a messy bun, "Sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Constantino bitched me out over last night's assignment."

"Haha," Rabidue laughed sarcastically at her, "As least you don't have deten—"

And lunch just continued just like always… Boring and full of, well, nothing really.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, I didn't realize it was time to leave until the end of the day bell basically woke me up.

"Don't forget about your projects!" Mr. Zon yelled as we all walked out.

A few 'Whatever's were heard on my way out, but other than that it was just the roar of teens talking.

I walked home every day; I enjoyed the town great joys. I love this town; it was in the middle of a jungle, but my favorite part was the flowers that grew here and only here.

There was a cold breeze today so I had my _Nightmare Before Christmas _hoodie on. It was black with Jack's face on the front; on the back it said 'What is This?' My chains still clinged and clanged as a walked, and my boots made a thump as they hit the ground. Under my hoodie I wore a _To Write Love on Her Arms _tee; it was grey with green letters.

"Hey Lyllith!" I heard someone call my name, "Wait up, bitch!" My friend, Wynona, was running towards me. She was wearing a stripped red and purple long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. Her medium short orange hair was flying behind her.

"Hey, Wyno," I said when she caught up to me, "Didn't see you today, where the hell were you?"

"Oh, I cut today," She panted, attempting to fix her hair as we began to walk, "Didn't want to take the quiz in Williamson's." She shrugged.

I laughed lightly, "Okay," We came up to her apartment complex, _The Cove, _and stopped walking. "So, you coming on Friday?"

"Fuck yeah," She gave me a high-five, "Have I ever missed a BNO?"

"No, you have never missed a Bitches Night Out." I laughed again, but stopped short when I heard a little noise float by my ear.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" It sounded like a faint cry for help, as if someone were screaming.

"Did you say something, Wyno?" I turned to my friend, "I heard a scream…"

"Trust me, Lyll," She laughed, "If I had screamed, you'd of heard it!" She began to walk up the way to her apartment.

"Ok—" I heard it again!

"HELP! PLEASE!" the sound was high pitched, but when I looked all I saw was a little… What was that?... A small speck of dust, maybe?

"Lylli?" Wynona looked at me with a confused expression, "Are you okay? You looked kinda dazed…"

"Er, listen. I gotta go, um, BYE!" I began to run after the little speck, I KNOW I heard something.

"Oh…_kay?" _She shrugged and walked away.

"God, Lyllith," I muttered to myself, "You're crazy!"

I finally spotted the speck, it was floating in the middle of the road. _Shit… _A car was coming by very fast.

I grabbed the first thing I could find; A pink Clover. A dashed right in front of the car and the speck landed on top of the Clover. The car honked at me loudly.

"Jesus, girl!" A familiar voice yelled at me, as I lay in the street with the Clover in my hand. "What the F—Lyllith? Is that you? What the hell were you doing in the middle of the street?!" I turned my head to look at my old friend, and secret crush, Connor Fecht. His long, shaggy dark brown hair hung in front of his eyes. He smiled at me, but his face was a sarcastic one.

"Um, hey!" I said, blowing the hair out of my face. "How are you?" I put my chin in my hand casually, even though I was still lying in the middle of the road.

"You should probably get up, ya know, before you get hit?" He got out of the car to help me up, he held out his tan hand and helped me to my feet. "Damn girl," He muttered, looking me over. "You grew up!" We hadn't seen each other in about a year or maybe two… Okay! 679 days…

"Yeah," I said, uncomfortable, "So did you." And yes, he had. He was WAY more muscular than he had been, and he was a little bit taller…

"So where are you headed?" He asked me sweetly, he still hadn't let go of my pale hand.

"Home," I shrugged. I glanced down at the flower in my hand. I could see the small speck sitting there, silently. I know I heard it scream…

"Let me give you a ride," He said to me sweetly, _swoon, _"You still live in Calvin, right?"

"Yeah, I do." I held on tightly to the clover, "But I have a few stops to make before I head home, but thanks anyways." I let his hand go and I walked away; the last thing I wanted to do was get in a car with that guy. I like him and all, he's really hot. But he's a bit of a man-whore.

"Oh, okay," He sounded slightly disappointed, not many girls turn him down. "See you 'round, then!" He waved back and got in his car and drove away.

"God, Lyllith," I slapped myself in the forehead, "Why did you do that!?" I threw my hands into the air with a jolt, and I heard the screaming again. It made me jump.

"Whoa!" I brought the clover up to my face to look at the small speck. "Shit, I know I heard you! It was as clear as the ring in my nose! God…" I began to walk towards my house, yes, I had lied about making a stop. So I just began the mile walk home. "Wow, Lyllith. Wow." I chuckled to myself, "You're talking to yourself _and _hearing voices…nice!"

A clap of thunder in the distance caught my attention; I glanced at the graying sky. I didn't have an umbrella with me… and just as I thought that, I felt a small, cold raindrop hit my nose.

"Shit," I pulled my hood up and began to run, my chains jingling as I ran.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I stopped quickly, all most falling forward as a noise carried up to my ears.

I looked at the clover, I thought that after I stopped running, the noise would stop, but it didn't. It was raining; what if the little person on the speck was drowning?!?!?!

I placed my hand quickly into the long pocket of my hoodie, gently…

WTF?!?!

"What am I doing?" I said to myself as I slowed to a walk, "I must be going crazy…" Even though I knew I had to be imagining it, I couldn't bring myself to drop the flower.

"Oh, whatever. I am not crazy…" I walked up to a bus stop and sat down on the covered bench. I could catch a ride… "I just know you said something!" I sighed in frustration, but then I realized, "Maybe you can't hear me… That's it. Your ears must be tiny." I laughed at myself, "I'll just have to speak up." I took a deep breath, "HEEEEEELLLLLOOOOO?????!!!!!"

**Well, there's the first chapter…Yup… not very good! Oh well, the next one will be better, I swear! I give you my honor!**

_**We have all that we need,**_

_**We need all that we've got.**_

_**We like it in Whoville,**_

_**We like it a lot!**_

**ROCK ON PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to people who wanted to be in this story! That is SO Yoptastic! YAY! So here is chapter two, and I will be introducing my newest characters: Gin, but we call her Bumblebee, she is The Crazy One! Jenna, the Emo kid! Bryon, the Sarcastic Nerd! And the one and only, BURT! *From accounting…**

"JOJO! GIN! It's dinner time!" Ned called up to his two oldest children, causing them both to groan in frustration. Gin was trying to help Jojo make a new instrument, she had grease stains all over her yellow and black stripped dress. Her shoulder length spiky brownish-red hair was pulled into a sloppy bun; it too had grease all over.

"Come on, we'll finish later." She stood up and held out her hand to her older brother. She was about six inches taller than Jojo, but she still looked up to him. Jojo rose to his feet and the two headed downstairs to join their family. Jojo sighed as they entered the dining room; everyone else was already in their seats. Jojo leapt into his seat, and Gin jumped into her seat and let in spin a few times before pulling herself up to the table. She giggled when her mother, Sally, rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Okay, Gin, would you like to say grace?" Ned smiled at his oldest daughter. She smiled back.

"Sure, daddy!" She waited for everyone to bow their heads and close their eyes. "GRACE!" She yelled as she dived into her food.

Everyone began eating just as fast, but not as crazily as Gin. Ned gave her a sarcastic look before eating his food.

Sally hit the button that made the chairs begin to turn. Megan was first to speak with her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at this!" She pointed to her report card, "I got better than better than best on my Who-point-average!" Megan smiled, causing her glasses to lift up slightly.

"Great job, sweetie!" Ned and Sally both high-fived her as she continued down the line.

"Kelsey! Give me back my hairbrush!"

"Not until you give me back mine, Holly!"

"Hey girls, look! Over there!" Ned quickly switched the girls hairbrushes while their backs were turned, "There, much better!" He said as they hugged and went on their way.

"You know, Hun," Sally started, sipping her drink, "You'd think that Kelsey and Holly would figure out that they could just share brushes by now." She chuckled and grabbed Ned's hand, holding it in hers, "But it's so cute!"

"Sure, until that yelled at each other in the middle of the night," Ned laughed as Nelly came up to them.

"Daddy! Thank you so much for the new Whophone and all, but now a really need a Who-pod! PLEASE! Everyone else in my class has one!" She sighed.

"I know, I know," Ned sighed with her, "I'll see what I can do!" He said lighter, trying to make Nelly feel better as she passed by.

"DADDY LOOK! Daddy look!" Sarah and Cara had their hair going like a jump rope, only this time it was double-dutch.

Ned jumped in and hummed a little tune as he hopped back into his seat and let two of his daughters pass by.

"Toophes are coming, Wommy!" Headie said happily. Ned picked her up and swung her around before handing her to Sally for a kiss.

"Close enough, sweetheart." Sally chuckled.

"Wee!" Headie said as she passed by in her chair.

Jojo's chair was next, and he held his own plate in his hand and ate quietly. Ne was never a talker… ever since the 'incident' when he was nine… never mind. **(This takes place as if Horton had never happened and I'm gonna throw in a few of my own original stories and reasons for Jojo and Ned's relationship as Father and Son… it'll be fun!) **

"Hey Jojo!" Ned said happily to his silent son, "What's shakin'? What's happenin'? What's the word?" He made a very sad attempt to look cool. Jojo stared at his father with a look of complete and utter rejection that reflected in his dark eyes.

"Hey Jojo," Sally greeted her son with a smile, "What were you and Gin working on?" She asked kindly.

"OH! Okay, get this!" Gin ran up and hopped up so that she was hanging from the back of Jojo's chair, "We are drawing out the plans for a totally new invention! We, like, can't tell you yet, but when you see it! OOOHHH BOY! You are a gonna love it!" She laughed at Jojo's face, "Oh come on, big brother! It'll be so cool! Ya know what we shou— AHHHHH!" Gin, along with all that other Who's in the room, began to scream in terror as the house began to shake furiously.

"NED!" Sally yelled, grabbing hold of four of her daughters at once, holding them close to her.

"GET UNDER THE TABLE, NOW!" Ned yelled to the girls, and Jojo.

Speaking of Jojo, he grabbed hold of Gin's hand and the two dove under the table. All of the girls were screaming in fear, not knowing what was going on.

"NED! WHAT DO WE—" Sally stopped just as the tremble came to a sudden end, "—Do." She finished, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Is everyone okay?" Ned rose to his feet and began helping the girls do so; as if one by one that girls heads began to top up from under the table. Several 'Yes's and 'Ah-huh's and such could be heard through the large dining room. "Good." The mayor began to walk around, helping his daughters.

"What the Who was that?!" Gin said in a loud, annoying voice, "That was so AWESOME! Let's do it again! WOO!" She pumped her small fist in the air before dusting off her already stained dress.

"Gin!" Sally looked at her daughter with a questionable expression.

"What? No one was hurt, right?" Gin grinned, wiggling her small eyebrows.

"Still," Sally rocked Headie back and forth, trying to calm her down, "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay!" She said soothingly.

"Fine," The Bee-like Who replied stubbornly, "You okay, Jojo?" She looked down at her brother who was lying flat on the floor, looking back at her with blank eyes.

He shrugged and pointed to a bleeding cut on his right hand.

Gin had to look away from the cut, "Does it hurt?" Gin asked quickly as she sat down next to him.

"Does what hurt and on who?" Ned began to walked over to his two oldest, "Jojo, are you okay?" When he saw Gin sitting down next to her bleeding brother, he ran and lifted Jojo to his feet gently. "Gin, call Dr. LaRue!" Ned yelled to his daughter.

Gin rolled her eyes before pulling out her Whophone, "Fine; LaRue's on speed dial." She held the phone up to her ear. "Hey LaRue, it's Gin." Murmuring could be heard on the other line, "Did it hit your house, too. Righteous!!!" She chuckled, "I know, it's not that good. Oh yeah, um, Jojo like totally screwed his hand and we need you to come take a look." … "Uh-huh, okay. See you then. Buh-bye!" She hung up, "She'll be here in five, kay?"

"Okay, get some bandages out of the cupboard and some wet cloths, okay?" Ned said while he set Jojo on the table and examined his hurt hand. Jojo simply rolled his eyes, even though his hand hurt terribly.

"Yup," Gin hopped over chairs and sisters and she headed for the bathroom, "Hey Mom, Jojo's hand is messed up and LaRue is coming over in about five minutes. Just wanted to tell ya!" She continued on her way.

"WHAT?!" Sally's worried yelled was ignored by Gin, "Jojo! Are you okay!?"

"Dramatic sigh," Gin said with a, um, dramatic sigh. She had just reached the bathroom when she heard someone nock at the door, so she turned and headed for that instead. It was LaRue.

"Hey, LaRue. Come on in," Gin moved so the tall, pink-haired Who could come in.

"Thanks, Gin dear," LaRue patted her on the head with her free hand, in the other was a bag, "Now how can I be of assistance?"

"Follow me," Gin said with a sigh, she lead LaRue into the shaken kitchen, "Dad, LaRue is here!" She pointed to her father and Jojo before walking up to her mother.

"Ah, Mr. Mayor," LaRue walked up to the two, "What seems to be the problem?" She asked with her small lisp.

"Jojo's hand, it's cut." Ned sounded worried but Jojo just sat there silently, "I don't know how deep, but it's bleeding like crazy."

"Okay, let's have us a look, then!" LaRue took Ned's place in front of Jojo and held his hand up to her face, "Not to deep, but you'll need a cast of some sort." She said after examining his hand for about ten minutes.

"Okay," Ned said, relived, "So can you do that here, or do we need to go to your office?"

"Oh, we can do that here, Mr. Mayor. Not a problem." She opened up her bag and began to dig through it, she pulled out a few little gadgets. A few of them made Jojo gulp slightly, "Don't worry, Mr. Mayor, I'll have it fixed in no time!" LaRue smiled.

"Good," Ned sighed and turned towards Sally, "Are the girls okay?"

"Yes," She said while holding about twenty or more girls in her small arms, "It seems Jojo was the unlucky one." She chuckled than looked towards her son, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Jojo nodded without looking away from his spot on the wall.

"Okay," Sally said hesitantly, "Girls, let's go see what the damage is upstairs!" All the girls followed their mother out of the room.

"Gin, you should go too," Ned said to the last remaining girl, "I know you don't like stuff like this…"

"I'm fine," She said flatly.

"Okay," Ned turned to Dr. LaRue, "Do you know what caused the termer?"

"Not at all, we are all so confused!" She shook her head in frustration.

"Great," Jojo muttered under his breath, and even though Gin was the farthest away, she was the only one who heard him.

~*~*

**BACK TO LYLLITH**

As soon as a finished screaming, the bus showed up. I sighed… I must be crazy!

I rose to my feet and slipped the clover back into my pocket before I entered the bus. I pulled out two ones and handed them to the driver, "Hi Jack, how are you today?" I asked before sitting behind him in one of the seats.

"Oh, just peachy. Too bad about the sun though, huh?" The old man asked me kindly.

"Yeah, too bad," I yawned.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea," I muttered, "Hey Jack, can I ask you something?" I said with hesitation.

"Of course," He replied as he stopped the bus to let people off.

"Okay, well…" I didn't know where to begin, "Have you had the feeling that you were being watched?"

"Sure, all the time." He chuckled.

"I'm serious," But I laughed with him, "Have you ever, like, heard a voice screaming at you? Like, kinda like someone was floating around…following you and just…like screaming at you?" I sounded crazy…even to myself…

"Um," He seemed unsure as he pulled up to my street, "I'm gonna have to say no… Do you know that feeling?" He asked as I got off, he looked at me worriedly.

I made a few involuntary noises before answering, "No! Yawn! I'll see you later, Jack!" I waved to him as a walked up to the gate of my little community. God, I hated this neighborhood!

I scanned my little ID card and the gate opened with a "Welcome Home, Ms. Fon!" Spoken by a computer's voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I just walked passed it and headed for my house…er…mansion-like thingy… "Shut up, bitch." I said as I passed by the computer box. That box has seen a lot of damage, most of it—all of it—done by me and my handy spray paint!

My house was number 547, the, er, biggest one… I hated this life! You see(**AN: No, I am not this rich.) **my parents are very wealthy people. My mother, Dora, is a Therapist. And my dad, Larson, he's a doctor. My two older twin brothers, Jafar and Xavier, are both teachers at Nool University… Which is one of the largest collages in America… My oldest sister, Embrosia, is an Art Instructor for the NAOA: the Nool Association of Art. Big company, big money. My oldest brother, Carlisle, is my dad's assistant. He's a big fancy doctor, too.

I hate a few younger siblings; Emma and Jack, they're twins. They are both geniuses and are—even though they are four years younger than me—only one grade behind me.

And then there is me, the Gothic failure. Sigh.

Once I opened the door I yelled, "I'm home!" before climbing the stairs up to the tower, which was my room. On my way up the grand staircase I passed by Jafar.

"Hey, Lylli," He greeted me without looking up from the book he was reading as he walked, "Bryon called for you about twenty times, she sounded concerned. And Jenna called wanting to know about Friday, I think she was referring to a BNO, or some other nonsense. How was school?"

"Peachy," I continued on my way, stomping. And the loud noise of my combat boots made him look up.

"What happened?" Jafar glanced at me—looking away from his thick book—through his shaggy black hair, his blue eyes shimmering.

"Nothin'," I continued on my way, -- I would call the girls later— ignoring the worried look on his face.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," He followed me, I loved Jafar and all, but he was a little too over protective. I just kept walking and he followed, that is until I entered my dark room and slammed the door in his face.

"Lyllith," He said in a stern voice, tapping on the lime-green painted door, "What's wrong?"

"You. Now go away," I said, throwing my crap on my big bed, "I have homework." I think I do…

"Fine," He said, I could hear the shrug in his voice, "But I'll be back." I waited for his footsteps to disappear before I brought the clover to my face.

"How come you didn't hear me?" I asked it, "Are you friggin' deaf? Argh." I fell back against my bed with a soft thump, and I heard the screaming.

"Ah-ha!" I laughed, sitting back up, "I heard you!" I was yelling yes, and I swear I heard yells of confusion coming from the speck.

"HHHEEEELLLLLLOOOOO????" I yelled again,—just like before—but this time, I got an answer.

*~*~

**WHOVILLE!**

Just as Dr. LaRue slid the cast into place on Jojo's arm, the termers began again. She fell backwards and Jojo fell on top of her. Gin began to scream and laugh at the same time as the chair was sitting on started rolling all over the place. Ned, panicking, tried to reach for his daughter, but the chair was moving too fast. Just as the screams of fear that were coming from upstairs began to get loud, the shaking stopped. And everything was still.

"WOO!" Gin pumped her fist in the air, "That was AWESOME! Let's do it again!"

"GIN!" Ned yelled at his daughter, "Please, stop." He spoke more calmly this time. "LaRue, Jojo, you okay?"

"Sure am, Mr. Mayor." She stood and set her glasses back in place, "Jojo, dear, are you alright?"

He smiled from his spot on the ground and nodded. He rose to his feet and pointed towards the ceiling, signaling that he was going to his room.

"Wait! Jojo, be careful!" Ned said, but gave up as his son did not respond. "Okay, then."

Jojo climbed that staircase to his room, checking to make sure his mom and sibling were okay. They were fine.

Once inside his messy room, he shut the door and locked it. Jojo turned on a lamp next to his bed and looked over the blue prints for his and Gin's new invention, he was just about to set it down when a scream came from the pipe on his bedroom wall.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!"

**Are you happy now, KiraKira-Kirimi? TAKE THAT! HAHA! EAT IT, FOOL! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean no offence, but there! I introduced Jojo AND got to the point! HA! Thanx to all my YOPTASTIC reviewer and that one chick who was mean about my Fanfic not being perfect…whimper… oh WELL! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! People reviewed! WOOPWOOP! So…yeah… here we go again.**

"Hello?" Jojo replied, a little creeped out.

"Hello?!" The voice replied, muffled. "I can't hear you very well, can you speak up?" The voice, Jojo noticed, sounded relived and frightened.

"Um, sure?" He raised his voice slightly, as to not bring attention to himself. He didn't want his Dad to come up here, "Is this better?"

"Yes, who's there?" The—um—woman asked the small boy.

"Um, this is Jojo McDodd. The, er, Mayor's son?" He internally slapped himself for saying his name to the strange voice.

"The _Mayor's son_?" She sounded shocked, "Like, there's a _Mayor _down _there?" _

"Down there? Where?" Jojo was confused.

"Um, well…" She sounded worried, her light voice trembling. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but your living on a, um, speck."

"A speck?" Jojo raised his dark eyebrows, "I, um, hate to disagree with you—oh voice from the drain pipe—but I live in Whoville."

"Well then, Whoville's a speck." She chuckled nervously, "Your whole world, it fits on a flower in my world."

"Okay, I give up!" Jojo laughed, "Who is this? Gin, is that you? Or is it Burt, from accounting?"

"No, this is Lyllith. Lyllith C. Fon, to be exact." Jojo could hear the shy smile in her voice.

"Okay, um, Lyllith." Jojo placed his hand behind his neck nervously, "Um, where are you?"

"Um, I think I would be in the um, sky?" She sighed, "I must be so fat compared to you…" The girl added quietly.

"Ah-huh…" Jojo began to search his room for his hiding sister. "Where are you Gin? I know you have to be here…"

"Don't believe me? Well, I wonder what will happen when I put you in the shade…"

"This is SO ridiculous!" The small Who laughed, "I mean how—"

"DARK!"

All of a sudden, the sky went black. And Jojo's already dark room went even darker…

"Holy shiz—"

"LIGHT!"

The sun sky became blue again. Jojo ran to his window and hopped up onto the ledge. Watching as the sky became black to white and back again. And none of the Who's seemed to care.

"DARK, LIGHT! DARK, LIGHT! DARK!!! LIGHT!!!" She giggled. "Did it work?"

"Um, I, ah, hmm…?!" Jojo stuttered.

"Jojo? Is everything okay down there? Hello?" Lyllith's voice out of the pipe with a worried tone.

"Um, you tell me… You're the one holding the, um, speck." Jojo chuckled bleakly.

"Oh, well." She sighed in frustration. "Don't you worry, Jojo. I won't let anything happen to your, um, world."

"Um, hold on a sec." Jojo ran from his room without waiting for the girl's—Lyllith's—reply.

**~~~~LYLLITH!~~~~~**

"Oh, wow…" I said to myself, "Oh, WOW!" I screamed with excitement.

"LYLLITH!" My mother screamed from her office down the hall. "BE QUIET!"

"SHUT UP, FAG!" I yelled back, knowing it would get me in trouble. I could almost hear her rage building up, it would only be a few seconds before she exploded.

"LYLLITH CORALINE FON! GET YOUR SORRY RUMP DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah, yeah." I set the clover in a small vase of water on my large window pane before walking out of my room. I passed by Embrosia on my way down to my mother's wing of the house.

"You're gonna get it, Lyll." She muttered as she sipped her small glass of tea. She peered at me from over her glasses."Mother is not pleased." She continued on her way, flipping her dark brown hair behind her shoulders.

"She never is," I muttered as I knocked on mother's office door.

"Come in, Lyllith." I opened the white door and sat down in 'Lyllith's Seat' as my sibling called it. It was a big black chair in front of mother's desk… And I was the only one who was ever told to sit in it so mom could scold me for something.

"Hi, mother dear." I said with a fake sing-song voice and smile. "How was your day?"

"Lyllith," Mom shook her pointed head, "Why do you feel the need to do this?" She took off her round glasses and pointed at me with them. "I will not tolerate that form of language in this house, young lady. Especially with EmmaLeigh and Jackson around. It's bad enough having your mouth around here—" Harsh much, mother. "—I do not want them speaking in such a manor."

"Look, mum," I said rolling my eyes at the aging woman. "_Fag _is not a cuss word. If I had called you a bitch, that would've been cussing; but I did not."

Her curly black hair seemed to frizz higher as she spoke, "Lyllith, I know you and I never quite got along, but can we please come to just one simple agreement?"

"No." I said simply, shrugging. "I don't want to make any agreements with you."

"Goodness, Lyllith." Mother set her chin in her worn hands. "I swear that I do not know where you get your lip! Your father was never this touchy! And dear Lord, Embrosia was always such an angel. Even dear EmmaLeigh is a kind child. But you…" She trailed off.

"Yes, mum, I know. I've heard it before." I stood and began to walk out of her large library of on office.

"Lyllith come back here!" She yelled at me, but did not rise. "Fine, but you _will _be talking to your father when he gets home tonight."

I slammed the door on my way out.

I walked quickly towards me room, not wanting to run into Jafar again—he would just love to talk to me ab—

"Lylli," Speak of the Devil, and the Devil thus appear! "Wait up, please."

I made a break for it and dashed for my room, but Jafar was very fast…

He literally tackled me into my room, and we both ended up on the floor laughing. I almost hit my head on my tall, triangle book shelves but I managed not to get a concussion. Jafar landed about a foot away from me, with his arm under my neck; the fabric of his grey sweater tickling me.

"So what do you want Jafar?" I asked in between my laughter, sitting up.

"I want to know two things," He sat up next to me, removing his arm from my shoulders. "One; why did you look so scared after school?" I looked sad? "And two; Why were you sent to your chair to talk to mom?"

I sat cross legged next to him, "One; I have no clue. I'm just always pissed." I shrugged, "Two; I called her a fag…again…" I chuckled.

"That's not very nice, Lylli." Jafar looked at me skeptically, before smiling and pushing my shoulder gently.

"I know that, retard." I pushed him back a little harder, but still softly. "I just lose my tamper with mum sometimes—all the time."

"I know, I know." He sighed, "You do need to work on that." My brother smiled warmly.

"Uh-huh." I rose and picked up my cell-phone. "Leave. I need to call Jenna and Bryon. Love you."

I didn't look at him before he left.

"Again I say, we will talk later." He shut the door behind him.

"Whatever, bitch." I muttered before hitting speed dial number four.

"What up?" Jenna's empty voice answered on the second ring.

"Hey chick, did you call earlier?" I fell back against my bed with a soft thump.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that this week's BNO was still on for tomorrow." I could hear her music in the background; it was her drums. She must have me on speaker again as she played.

"Yup, it is. Unless the mother ship comes back to destroy the world, but I think we're good." I laughed.

"Haha." Was her quiet reply.

"So, where were you today?"

"At the park with Wyno; what about you?" She stopped playing for a moment before picking up a different tune.

"At school, like a good kid." I chuckled again. "Why do you two keep skipping?"

"It's fun. And, just so you know, it's the three of us. Bryon wasn't at school either. She was with Wyno and me." Jenna laughed, "You should've seen it! We were walking though the park, the one next the Clover Field, and some lady walks by us and says, '_Shouldn't you be in school?' _and then Wyno said, '_Yeah, why?' _ And the creep was all, '_Well, why are you not?' _Then Bryon said, '_Well, after we shot our probation officer, we decided it best to flee the scene.' _And the woman believed her! She practically ran away screaming!" Her normally empty voice was amused now.

"Damn," I muttered. "That's almost as funny as the time we called the police and acted like we were all high and drunk! That was great… but I'm still convinced that Mona WAS high…" I laughed at that last part, and Jenna laughed quietly with me. "Listen, I got to blow. Bryon called and Jafar said it was important so, yeah."

"Peace." She hung up.

I hit speed dial number five.

"This is Bryon." Her sarcasm filled voice answered quickly.

"Hey, it's me." I could almost hear her blinking. "Lyllith. Remember? Your friend…?"

"Haha. Good, I need to talk to you." Bryon spoke with agency.

"About?"

"Tomorrow night—we're still on right?—There's a big battle of the bands at Flames music store. And guess who is playing at nine thirty?"

I felt a scream in my throat. "YOUR INSANITY!?!?!?" I let said scream free as I hopped onto my bed and began to jump.

"YES!!!" She screamed with me, the reception was fuzzy so she must be dancing around or jumping like me.

"OHMIGAWD! THAT'S AWESOME!" I was so excited! Jenna, Ashley, Becca, Mona, Rabidue, Bryon and me were gonna play at the FLAMES!!!! WOOP!

"I KNOW! I got us in! It was so hard! But I, the AMAZING Bryon, did it!" Her voice was full of pride.

"Just how much computer hacking did it take to do that?"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~WHOVILE~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Holy crap," Jojo muttered as he darted down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed Gi with his good arm and began to drag her back into his room.

"Jojo, um, what are you doing?" Gin laughed but did not fight back.

"Come with me," He said quietly, ignoring his father's next comment.

"Jojo, could you please come here a minute? Or not…" Ned's face fell as his son walked away.

**I know, I know… it was short… but I'm tired and I'm going to bed. G'night!**

**Lalalalala…**


End file.
